In process automation, sensors are connected to a connection element by means of a mechanical coupling, often by means of a bayonet joint. The connection element comprises a cable approach and a cable. The cable is in turn connected to a superordinate unit for instance, a measuring transducer or a control station. Respectively located at the sensor and connection element is an interface, for instance, of inductive or optical design via which the sensor is supplied with power and communication from the sensor to the connection element or to the superordinate unit is ensured.
The pH value plays a large role in the monitoring, control, and regulation of many chemical reactions. Therefore, it is often necessary to know an exact pH value. There is a plurality of different glass pH sensors which are available for the most varied applications. A determination of the respective pH value of a solution with a sensor is normally possible only by reading off a numerical value at a measuring transducer.
Among other things, these glass pH sensors may also be used in a laboratory setting. Measuring transducers are used in which up to 8 pH sensors may be connected. For the user to obtain even just an approximate impression of the measurement value, the user must read off the measurement value. Often, corresponding adjustments must also be made in the menu navigation.
With such pH sensors, it is disadvantageous that a quick determination of the pH value is not possible for the user.